


Round Goes the Gossip

by insomniabug



Series: Fantasy Luke Sighting [3]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't like to gossip. It's not my thing." He says, a hand splayed across his chest. "Clearly." She thinks about the previous forty five minutes when Dov did nothing but talk about Chris and Christian and Denise...and good lord these are names she really doesn't need to know. "But I'm sure you can make an exception just this once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Goes the Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime around 4x04, when Marlo and Dov are both working together. I guess you can lump this in with my other Fantasy Luke Sightings. (No, there's no Luke/Gail in this. I KNOW. I shocked myself while writing it.) Title song by Focus.

"Who's that?" Marlo leans over to Dov, their week in booking still ongoing. Dov follows her line of sight and sees a familiar blonde talking to Frank.

"Him? That's Detective Callaghan. He used to work here not too long ago."

The name clicks in her brain. "So that's Callaghan. Sam told me about him."

An involuntary chuckle leaves Dov's mouth. "I'm sure he did."

Marlo's gaze immediately snaps to his face, not liking the way he said that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dov is quick to wave it away, looking like he wish he hadn't said anything at all. "Nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

Marlo spins her seat around, facing Dov head on. "Spill it Epstein."

"I really don't like to gossip. It's not my thing." He says, a hand splayed across his chest.

"Clearly." She thinks about the previous forty five minutes when Dov did nothing but talk about Chris and Christian and Denise...and good lord these are names she really doesn't need to know. "But I'm sure you can make an exception just this once."

Dov's eyes narrow a bit, unsure if she's making fun of him, but continues anyway.

"Well, what did Swarek say to you exactly?"

"That Callaghan used to be a detective here until he was shot by his own gun, almost died and then left. Now he only comes back in a situational capacity."

"All that's true, but he was also engaged to Andy our first year as rookies."

Despite prompting Dov to talk earlier, Marlo had only really been mildly interested in the gossip surrounding Callaghan. Now, she can feel her entire body spark with interest at the mention of her.

"Andy McNally?"

"The one and only." Dov replies, unable to notice or just choosing not to comment on the sudden change in her.

"Wh-" Her next question never passes her lips because the person responsible for this conversation is suddenly standing before them.

"Epstein." Luke nods, looking a bit uncomfortable, and by the confused look on Dov's face, she can tell these two don't normally converse with each other.

"Hello Detective."

Luke faces Marlo, and the way he looks at her makes her feel unexpectedly exposed.

"New rookie?" The way he directs the question to her and not Dov tells her important about him. He's not intimidated or afraid of a female officer like most of the men she's encountered on the job.

"Officer Marlo Cruz." She introduces herself, extending her hand.

"Detective Luke Callaghan." His grip is strong and firm, which tells her something else about him; he's got a steady trigger finger.

"Is there anything you needed help with sir?" Dov interjects, ever the boy scout ready to please a superior officer.

"Have you seen Officer McNally?" Marlo watches his face change, and that expression, the one that looks like regret personified, is the same one that Sam happens to get whenever her name comes up in a conversation. To see that familiar expression on Detective Callaghan's face makes her feel oddly close to him.

Again, Dov either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore the awkwardness of the conversation. Marlo is beginning to think it's the latter.

"The last time I checked, she was on patrol with Gail."

"Oh." She watches his face change again, this time going completely blank and devoid of any emotion, and again, it reminds her of Sam. She wonders if in another life, those two might have actually been friends.

"Did you want me to pass along a message?" Marlo doesn't know whether to be annoyed or oddly charmed by Dov's readiness to serve.

Callaghan opens his mouth and Marlo can almost see the words on the tip of his tongue, ready to tumble out, but then the moment passes and he closes his mouth and gives a little head shake.

"That won't be necessary."

"Was there anything else sir?" Dov asks when Luke makes no sign of leaving, just keeps looking out the glass pane behind them, eyes searching for something that isn't there.

"No. Epstein. Officer Cruz." Luke nods to both of them before walking out.

"Now there's a man who hasn't gotten over his ex. I don't know how Andy does it, but guys just can't seem to get over her." Dov comments, blushing a bit in embarrassment when he remembers just who's sitting next to him. This time it's Marlo who chooses to ignore the awkwardness, and instead focuses on the computer screen in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea sitting in my drafts and was suddenly inspired to finish it. Not my best but I do hope you enjoyed it! (Hopefully next time I'll do some Luke/Gail!)


End file.
